Fairy Tail, La Historia Continua
by Raan Asakura
Summary: Lucy conoce a una extraña chica, que al parecer no recuerda nada. Formara una gran amistad con todos los del gremio. Lo que nadie espera, son los problemas que vienen tras su nueva amiga. Aun así, los lazos de Fairy Tail son más fuertes. Nuevas misiones, nuevas aventuras,nuevos personajes, nuevas parejas, pero por sobre todo, mucho Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Stily, etc...!


Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece en lo absoluto,ni ninguno de sus graciosos personajes, excepto uno que otro que salga en la historia. Le pertenecen al grandioso Hiro Mashima.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho ya que yo me divertí mucho escribiendo ^-^

Capitulo 1: Chica sin memorias.

Era un día normal en Magnolia. Lucy iba caminando mientras soltaba un par de maldiciones de vez en cuando. Era temprano aun para regresar a su casa, de hecho, aun no era ni medio día. Pero a veces no aguantaba la actitud tan infantil de sus amigos.

Ya iba llegando a su casa, cuando accidentalmente tropezó con algo.

-Ese maldito Nat –aa! –No pudo terminar su frase ya que casi se impactaba con el suelo. –Y esto..? –Dijo fijándose mejor.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver de qué se trataba de una chica en el suelo. Esta parecía dormida, tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared y estaba rodeada de muchas cajas. Que estaría haciendo ahí?

Lucy se inclino un poco, para llegar a la altura que estaba esta otra. Lentamente comenzó a mover un poco a la chica, hasta que pereció despertar.

La muchacha abría sus ojos lenta y perezosamente. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana. Estaban en media primavera y hacia un día muy bonito. Reparo en la sonriente chica que estaba frente a ella.

-Hola, he tropezado contigo por accidente –decía sonriente Lucy –Se puede saber que haces durmiendo en un lugar como este?

-Haa? –fue lo único que articulo la extraña chica.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Lucy. Cuál es el tuyo? –Pregunto intrigada.

-Mi… nombre… -La chica parecía confundida mientras hablaba. -Pues… no lo sé. -soltó finalmente con simpleza.

A Lucy le apareció una gotita en su cien. Como podía decir eso tan tranquilamente.

-No lo recuerdas…? –Insistió.

-Mm… -La chica estaba intentando recordar algo, mientras Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita por la mueca que ponía la extraña muchacha al pensar. Repentinamente, pareció recordar algo. –Lyce…

-Lyce? –Dijo Lucy muy confundida.

-Recuerdo a alguien llamándome así –Dijo sonriendo repentinamente –Así que supongo que ese es mi nombre.

Lucy estaba sorprendida. Esta chica realmente era extraña. No recordaba nada y aun así se tomaba las cosas con tanta calma. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Lyce… que lindo nombre –Dijo, al fin y al cabo, la chica no parecía una mala persona. –Y ahora dime… no recuerdas nada? –Continuaba inclinada frente a ella.

-Pues… -Esta intento buscar algo dentro de su cabeza, pero no pareció tener mucho éxito, hasta que… -Aaagh…! –Se toco su cabeza en señal de dolor. De la nada unas extrañas visiones llegaron de golpe a su cabeza.

-Lyce! Te encuentras bien? –Dijo preocupada la maga estelar.

-M-mí… cabeza… -decía apenas esta.

Lucy no lo dudo más, y levanto a la chica para llevársela a su casa. Lyce se levanto apoyada por Lucy y caminaron lo poco que quedaba para llegar a la habitación de esta última.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Lucy dejo a la chica en el sofá y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. A Lyce parecía habérsele calmado ya el dolor.

-Te encuentras mejor? –entregándole el vaso de agua- Que fue eso?

-No…, no lo sé… -dijo confundida- Unas extrañas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza y luego… -recordó las distintas visiones vistas hace un rato- Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza.

-Qué extraño… -menciono preocupada.

-Nee, Lucy… -Hablo repentinamente, captando la atención de la nombrada –nosotras no nos conocemos, verdad? –Agacho su mirada.

La maga se extraño por la pregunta, pero más que todo por la actitud de la chica.

-No. –Respondió -Como te dije, tropecé contigo y luego te desperté. Pero la verdad es que nunca antes te había visto –Le dijo con una sonrisa y sacando su lengua en un gesto gracioso.

Lyce sonrió ante la actitud de la chica. Era alguien bastante agradable y simpatica.

-Entonces… por qué me ayudas y te preocupas por mi? Sabes… yo podria estar mintiendo y robarte todo lo que tienes aquí. –Cambio su actitud a la de alguien sospechoso, causando una carcajada en la rubia por la graciosa cara que puso.

-Jeje, tienes razón… pero no me pareciste una mala persona –dijo sonriendo, causando la impresión de su acompañante- algo extraña see… pero no una mala chica!

Lyce hizo un puchero al escuchar lo último. Ambas terminaron riendo por las caras de la otra. De repente Lucy dejo de reír y se levanto estrepitosamente, sorprendiendo a la pobre Lyce.

-Tengo una idea! –Grito la rubia con estrellitas en sus ojos –Mira sabe mucho de hechizos! De seguro ella sabrá cómo ayudarnos.

-MiraaaAAA?! –No pudo continuar ya que la maga estelar le tomo fuertemente la mano y partió carrera a quien sabe donde con la chica arrastras.

Todos estaban muy animados en el gremio. Natsu y Gray seguían peleando, causa de la molestia de Lucy antes, por eso se había marchado temprano. Mira conversaba muy animadamente con algunas de las chicas en la barra y los demás estaban en sus típicas cosas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Lucy muy agitada y se podría decir que algo ¿emocionada?. Con ella venía otra chica. Ambas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la peliblanca que siempre estaba en la barra, aunque la segunda era más que todo arrastrada por la primera.

-Mira! Necesito que nos hagas un favor! –Dijo está confundiendo a sus compañeras ahí presentes.

-Un favor? –Dijo, pero luego se percato de la presencia de la nueva chica. –Are… Trajiste una amiga Lucy? –termino sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-Así es! Ella es Lyce. Me tropecé con ella por accidente y luego nos pusimos a hablar. –Decía muy animada Lucy.

-Lyce…? –pregunto- Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Mirajane, pero me puedes decir Mira!- Dijo Mira dirigiéndole una enorme sonrisa a la nueva.

Lyce observo a su alrededor. Las chicas ahí presentes le sonrían de forma muy amigable. También había mucha gente en ese lugar. Parecía un gran comedor. Todos prestaban atención al grupo en el que estaba. Volvió a observar a la albina que tenía en frente. Rápidamente correspondió el gesto.

-Mucho gusto! –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Se presentaron todas las chicas ahí reunidas. Mira, Lissana, Cana, Wendy, Charle, Levy, etc… Todos observaban a la recién llegada. Traía ropas extrañas, propias de haber estado viajando. La chica tenía cierta similitud con Lucy. Eran casi de la misma altura, su cabello era castaño largo, como a la altura del de Erza y lacio. Su flequillo era corto y sus ojos chocolate. Traía puesto unos botines, un short café oscuro que dejaba a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas, una camiseta negra sin mangas, pero con cuello alto que remarcaba su figura y una larga capa que tenía un gorro detrás. Para que hablar del cuerpo, era exactamente igual de proporcionado que el de la mayoría de las chicas en Fairy Tail.

Los chicos observaban cómo las chicas parecían conversar muy animadamente con la extraña muchacha. Más de uno estaba babeando y haciendo preguntas extrañas. Gray y Natsu dejaron su pelea para después y comenzaron a cuestionarse.

-Quien es ella? –dijo Natsu acercándose a Gajeel y Laxus que estaban ahí cerca.

-Al parecer es amiga de la coneja. –Respondió Gajeel que también observaba la escena.

-Amiga de Lucy? Qué extraño, jamás la había visto… -Dijo Gray extrañado.

-Pues parece que quieren algo, ya que Lucy le pidió muy agitada a Mira un favor. –Comentaba Laxus.

-Un favor? No querrá unirse al gremio? –Dijo Elfman uniéndose a la charla de los chicos. –Eso sería de hombres! –termino con su típica marca registrada.

-Unirse al gremio? –Dijeron los demás ignorando las típicas frases de Elfman.

Natsu y Gray decidieron acercarse más para ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

Lucy explico toda la situación a los demás, que al parecer se multiplicaban, ya que todos llegaban a oír la historia. Al final todos parecían bastante sorprendidos.

-Entonces… en verdad no recuerdas nada? –Dijo Cana dejando su barril de lado.

-Así es. Antes de despertar y encontrarme con Lucy, no sé qué era lo que hacía. Solo veo unas extrañas imágenes en mi cabeza, pero nada que me ayude a saber quién soy. –Decía a la maga de cartas.

-Mm… pues creo tener algo que nos podría ayudar. Es un hechizo algo viejo, recuerdo haberlo guardado en alguna parte. Espera aquí, lo iré a buscar. –Dijo, en dirección a la bodega.

-Y dime, también puedes usar magia? –dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a la rubia y desconcertando a la castaña.

-Natsu? En qué momento llegaste? –pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-Hace un rato. Al menos alcance a escuchar toda la historia jeje –decía como si nada.

-Como se supone que va a saber si es una maga o no si no recuerda nada? Carbón idiota… -Decía Gray hastiado de la estupidez del dragón Slayer de fuego.

-Como me dijiste?! –Respondió inmediatamente el ofendido.

-No empiecen de nuevo! –Grito Lucy poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos.

-Ustedes… -dijo la castaña ganándose la atención del trió –ustedes también son amigos de Lucy? –Pegunto a los dos chicos ahí presentes.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Gray, y el idiota al lado mío es Natsu, mucho gusto. –Presento Gray.

-A quien llamas idiota otra vez?! –Preguntaba furioso Natsu.

-Pues al tonto que después de decir que escucho la historia, va y pregunta si es una maga. BA-KA! –Decía desafiante.

-Magia…? –susurro repentinamente la castaña. Levanto un poco su mano y una luz violeta comenzó a rodearle la palma de esta. Todos los presentes pusieron atención al extraño espectáculo, cuando de la nada la luz salió disparada hacia arriba desapareciendo antes de llegar al techo.

-Que fue e…? –Lucy no pudo continuar ya que del techo apareció nuevamente la luz, pero esta pareció explotar segando a todos repentinamente. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, vio como dentro del gremio caían pequeñas lucecitas del mismo color. –Y esto?

La verdad es que era un espectáculo hermoso. Parecía nieve, solo que esta no era fría, si no que todo lo contrarío. Se podía sentir una sensación de calidez cuando tocabas las extrañas lucecitas.

-No sé por qué, pero… de repente me siento muy feliz –decía Wendy que tenía una de las extrañas luces en sus manos.

-Creí que no recordabas nada… –Pregunto Lucy a la chica que veía tranquilamente el espectáculo.

-Así es, pero… en una de las visiones vi algo parecido, así que, supuse que algo pasaría jiji –Dijo sonriendo como si nada.

A Lucy solo le apareció una gotita en su cabeza. Supuso que algo pasaría? Podría haber destruido el gremio con esa luz! Por suerte no paso nada malo, agradecía mentalmente.

-Ven? Lyce también es una maga, lo sabía… -Decía orgulloso Natsu, a lo que los demás decidieron ignorarlo. Después de un rato, llego Mira con un gran libro en sus manos.

-Lo encontré! –Dijo entusiasmada, soltando de golpe el libro, que al caer en la barra, soltó un montón de polvo, causando que todos tosieran, incluida Mira.

-Y que dice? –preguntaba Lucy entusiasmada.

-Es una poción fácil de hacer, el problema son los ingredientes… -Decía torciendo sus labios.

-Por qué? –pregunto Lyce intrigada.

-Se necesitan hojas de Hydria, es una extraña planta que crece en la cima del monte Seypha. –Decía mientras leía la poción. –Para llegar ahí se necesita un largo viaje, además de que está lleno de criaturas peligrosas.

-Entonces cual es el problema? –Soltó repentinamente Erza que había llegado quien sabe cuándo.

-Y tú de donde saliste?! –Preguntaban Natsu y Gray siendo olímpicamente ignorados por la escarlata.

-Ha? –Lyce se extraño un poco al ver que la chica se acercaba hacía ella. Erza se detuvo frente a la chica y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Natsu, Gray, Lucy y yo acompañaremos a Lyce en busca de los ingredientes para la poción. –Soltó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluida la dueña del problema. Mira solo sonrió ante la decisión de Erza.

-No es necesario que se molesten, yo iré en busca de lo que sea necesario para la poción… -Decía rápidamente Lyce.

-Y dime… sabes cómo llegar? –Pregunto repentinamente Lucy, tocando un punto importante.

-Pues, bueno… -Dijo sin saber que responder.

-Bien! Esta decidido, iremos en busca de esa extraña planta para ayudar a Lyce! –Decía entusiasmado Natsu.

-Por mí no hay problema, ya me estaba aburriendo sin ninguna misión interesante que hacer. –Soltó Gray que ya no tria puesta su camisa.

-Están seguros…? –Seguía interrogante la muchacha.

-Claro que sí! –Lucy le guiño el ojo y levanto su pulgar en forma afirmativa.

-Ahora somos amigos, así que es nuestro deber ayudarte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Erza –Dijo la pelirroja, causando que a Lyce la saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

Después de ver a los cuatro chicos tan entusiasmados frente a ella, solo suspiro en forma de resignación y poso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tus amigos se parecen mucho a ti. –Dijo confundiendo a la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-A qué te refieres? –Dijo sin comprender.

-Jeje, nada. –termino sonriendo ampliamente. Lucy al verla, sonrió igualmente. Ahora tenían una nueva amiga.

Y sin más que decir, partieron rumbo en busca de la extraña planta. Todos en el gremio les desearon suerte.

Era un largo camino, y no sabían con que se podían encontrar.

Lyce sonrío. Eran pocos, pero los recuerdos que llevaba hasta el momento, eran muy agradables.

Espero les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen Reviews Please, eso alimenta mi inspiración *-*

Nos Leemos :D


End file.
